degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Season's Greetings
Season's Greetings is the fourth episode of Season 3 of Degrassi Junior High, and the thirtieth episode overall. It aired on November 21, 1988. Summary It just doesn't feel like Christmas. For one thing, it's boiling in the cafeteria as the school's furnace goes crazy. And long-time friends Yick and Arthur find themselves in the middle of a fight. Dorothy does her best to patch it up--"It's Christmas!"--but it's only when the two boys start remembering what they've been through together. Meanwhile, Spike brings her baby, Emma, to school and Shane holds his daughter for the first time. Main Plot Arthur and Yick exchange Christmas presents in the cafeteria, but Yick is surprised when he realizes how much bigger Arthur's present is than his. Yick asks how much it cost, but when Arthur says the price doesn't matter, Yick says it must have been expensive and they take back each other's presents in anger. Dorothy goes up to Arthur, determined to fix his argument with Yick, however he's stubborn and blames it on Yick for starting it. Dorothy then goes up to Yick, she tells him being called rich annoys him, but Yick says he doesn't care and she walks off. Not accepting defeat, Dorothy encourages Arthur to at least talk to him, given they've been friends forever, but this triggers flashbacks. Yick turns around and looks at Arthur, Dorothy approaches Yick again and reminds him of all the times Arthur helped him. Yick disregards those times and said that Yick helped him more. Arthur then insists that he helps Yick with Melanie, but he disregards that too. They start yelling at each other and calling each other names, fed up Dorothy says they're fighting over something dumb and walks off. Yick gets up and brings the present to Arthur, and Arthur gives Yick his and they open them up. Yick got Arthur a calculator for counting his money, and Yick got a strap to hold up his glasses. When Yick realizes he spent more than Arthur, he reminds Yick that it is the thought that counts. Sub Plot Spike is at lunch with Heather, Erica, Liz and Lucy, discussing exams and saying that she probably flunked all of hers given she had no time to study, because she has to pay attention to Emma every minute. Then Spike is called to the principal Mr. Lawrence office so she gets up to leave. When Spike returns to the cafeteria carrying Emma, and walks back to her table. Everyone notices the baby and goes up to see it. Shane stays put, his friend asks him if he's coming, but he doesn't. After some time, Shane goes up to Spike, and asks her if he can hold the baby, but she says no. Shane insists that he should, given he's been paying support for months, so she lets him hold her for a while. Third Plot Joey asks Louella, the janitor when the furnace is going to be fixed, and she remarks that it's not her fault the part she ordered a year ago hasn't came in. Joey then asks if it's gonna stay hot 'like this' and she says back "Good guess, goofball." Joey and Snake step away from Emma when the see Wheels, then they go to sit with him. Joey invites Wheels and his grandparents to a Christmas dinner at their place, and he agrees. They ask Wheels if he's seen Spike's baby, and they note that Shane still hasn't gone up to it. Joey sees Louella and goes up to her, he asks if the furnace is fixed, she says it is and everyone cheers for her. Before walking away, Joey says it's not too bad for a girl and Louella calls him a goofball again. Trivia= *This marks the first appearance of Emma Nelson. *The entire episode takes place in the school's cafeteria. *The characters featured in the final freeze frame for this episode were Arthur, Yick and Dorothy. *This is Louella Hawkins' last appearance. *This episode has flashbacks from previous episodes. |-|Featured Characters= *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Bill Parrott as Shane McKay *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Christopher Charlesworth as Scooter Webster *Trevor Cummings as Bartholomew Bond *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Dayo Ade as B.L.T. Thomas *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Kyra Levy as Maya Goldberg *Danah-Jean Brown as Trish Skye *Deborah Lobban as Doris Bell *Samantha Morrison as Emma Nelson *Susin Nielsen as Louella Hawkins *Annabelle Waugh as Dorothy *Kirsten Bourne as Tessa Campanelli |-|Quotes= *Joey: "Hey guys, Louella fixed the furnace!" Everyone in the cafeteria applauses. Joey: "Not bad for a woman." Everyone boos Joey. Louella: "Goofball." |-|Gallery= SG01.jpg SG02.jpg SG03.jpg SG04.jpg SG05.jpg SG06.jpg SG07.jpg SG08.jpg SG09.jpg SG12.jpg SG13.jpg SG14.jpg SG15.jpg SG16.jpg SG17.jpg SG18.jpg SG19.jpg SG20.jpg SGMISSING2.jpg SGMISSING1.jpg SG21.jpg Sgdorart1.png Babyemma.jpg |-| Links= *Watch Season's Greetings on YouTube Category:DJH Episodes Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DJH Season 3 Episodes